


The Day Lieutenant Edward Little Snapped

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Blackmail, Edward legit snaps, Edward snaps, Gen, Humor, Le Vescante snacks all the time because he is constantly being made uncomfortable, Little legit doesn't give a fuck anymore, M/M, he is just done, he should be lashed for sedition, lieutenant being insubordinate, like seriously, rp inspired, the crew is gonna be more fearful of Edward Little's rage than Irish Crozier's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: First Lieutenant Edward Little, RN, of the H.M.S Terror has put up with a great many things under the command of Captain Rawdon Moria Crozier, but this was the last straw.Happy 208th birthday to our beloved Commander Little, R.I.P.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames (mentioned), Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	The Day Lieutenant Edward Little Snapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ararelitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararelitus/gifts), [inigosolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inigosolo/gifts), [cakelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/gifts).



> This fic is a humorous take on my Little persona on a discord chat. Sassy, crass, and constantly disobediant, blackmailing Little, because he is just done with Francis's shit.

That was it!! He has had it!

Glaring at the Captain in all his drunken stupor Edward grit his teeth. 

“With all due respect, sir, go fuck yourself.”

A multitude of simultaneous gasps filled the room.

Commander Fitzjames looked absolutely stunned.

Jopson stood there mouth agape in silent horror.

Irving's face had lost all the color in his face.

Hodgson looked like he might faint.

Le Vesconte was silently and awkwardly reaching a hand over to the Commander's plate to steal the last biscuit since the serving platter was now empty. 

His hand was promptly swatted away and a small whine escaped the Frenchman.

The Ice Master Mr Blanky snorted out a guffaw.

As for the captain's expression, he looked absolutely scandalized, mouth open in shock and only able to emit a small croak. 

The silence that filled the room was so maddening that not one person dared move or even breathe.

When the silence did break it was explosive.

“What in Christ's fucking name did you just say to me!?! Have you lost your Goddamn mind Lieutenant!?” the Irishman bellowed shooting up from his chair. 

He stood up as well glaring furiously at his superior officer.

“Yes, sir! I reckon I have, because you've driven me there.”

“Why you piss fucking insolent little shite! I should-”

“Should what, sir?! Have me disranked? Reprimand? Duty owing?” 

Lieutenant Irving had actually grabbed his cross and his lips were moving silently in prayer. Mr Blanky, the wild man that he is, was trying to stifle his amusement. 

“Oh, or should it be your new favorite and threaten to have me lashed?” 

Everything went silent again, even Mr Blanky's laughter.

“If we really want to get specific about insubordination, sir, I can name people in her right now who deserve the cat.” 

Commander Fitzjames frowned, “Now, see here Lieutenant-”

Edward pointed angrily at the younger Captain, “That one, for starts, sir, and yourself for that matter, should definitely be on the receiving end of a good lashing for what I heard coming from the great cabin the other night.” 

The Commander's face went as red as a tomato but Captain Crozier however passed red straight into violet.

Jopson's eyes were watering and he was worrying his bottom lip as he tried so very hard not to giggle. 

Irving started audibly praying only to get smacked by George who cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Most men, especially Mr Blanky, and myself I might add, smoke below deck which we are specifically not supposed to because of fire hazards.” 

He rounded the table and grabbed hold of Jopson's wrist, startling the younger man as he glared venomously at Crozier. 

“Do you even know what today is, sir!?” he growled furiously.

When everyone remained silent Edward's glare intensified.

“You have asked me to go across the ice three fucking times in one night, on my damn birthday!” 

“What… well I-” the man started but he was just done.

“Normally, I don't expect anything fancy, but the LAST way I have been expecting to spend my birthday is freezing my arse off to get you a DAMN bottle of whiskey, sent over there three times! Having to listen to you threaten to toss a woman outside on the ice with that thing and just generally being a colossal fucking ass." 

Hodgson finally couldn't stand the shock of the situation and promptly fell off his chair totally out when he fainted, and everyone just stared no one bothered to get up for several minutes until Lieutenant Irving shifted over and knelt beside the man. "George! George wake up..." he hissed softly.

"Now, if you will excuse me, sir, should you need me, I will be in my bed cabin, screwing your steward as I have been since after Beechey.”

Jopson's face went a bright crimson and the poor lad gaped in absolute mortification, pale hazel eyes comically large to the point of nearly bugging out of his head.

“E-Edward!” he cried desperately as he was tugged along.

He stared helplessly at Crozier eyes wide as if screaming _‘No Dad, I most certainly did not! I swear!’_ but as soon as he spared a glance at Edward it just miserably read, _‘Yes, dad, it's true. Please don't disown me dad.’_

Without another word Edward began to stomp out of the room dragging a shocked and flustered Jopson behind him.

As soon as Edward vanished with Jopson, Mr Blanky began to roar with laughter.

“Shut up Thomas!” Crozier yelled to no avail.

“Francis ya’r a right Irish bastard ya know that? Broke that lad and in return he just blackmailed most of the men in this here room, including me!” he cackled.


End file.
